1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novelty articles and, more particularly, to a novel viewer having multiple layers of liquids and/or particles of different densities wherein several layers of different densities are provided after shaking and settling thereof so as to provide a decorative scene.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, novelty viewers have been provided which enclose a multiplicity of particles in a liquid which, when shaken, cause the particles to disperse and momentarily become suspended in the liquid so as to augment a scene or graphic presentation at the rear of the enclosure. In one instance, the particles represent snow while the graphic scene includes a statue associated with winter and the graphics also include winter scenery. As the suspended particles settle to the base of the enclosure, the scene is unclouded and therefore changes accordingly. The enclosure is transparent so that the entire view and scene is available to an observer.
Such a prior novelty viewer is successful for presenting an interesting picture or view; however, no attempts have been made to stratify the particles into layers so as to provide an illusion of different sky or climatic or atmospheric conditions. For example, it is customary in certain cities to experience a climatic condition known as smog wherein a variety of layers are noticed by an observer due to the density of the layer depending on the smog condition.
Therefore, a need has existed to provide a novelty item such as a viewer which will readily present to an observer a simulated smog condition or at least the illusion of a smog condition in conjunction with the graphic background of a city wherein the smog condition is represented by a plurality of layers of different densities simulating smog layers.